residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3: Retribution
''Retribution ''is the third episode in Resident Evil: Desolation. Jill/Claire's Story (Co-Op) After rescuing Claire, the two begin exploring new areas of the Cryo lab together. Using the map on the Codex, Claire is able to pinpoint a hub in an adjacent hall which can then unlock a new hallway on the East wing of the Cryo lab. Using her lockpick, Jill is able to unlock the door leading to the West wing. In a linked hallway filled with numerous sliding doors, they enter a surveillance room where, after picking up a backpack needed to hold the 3 missing pieces of the control hub, they come across monitor screen footage of the haunted Baker house. An unseen man, who's figure is glitched out is talking with Marguerite, promising confidentiality on the secrets of this barren house in exchange for Umbrella's use of the pictured lab located underneath the mansion and obtaining a sample. After finding the 3 missing pieces of-and thereby activating-the control hub, Claire and Jill open the door leading to the new facility wing. While exploring together, they venture through a high-tech, space station-like hallway filled with disturbing imagery. In a hallway block filled with smoke, corpses hanging from the ceiling, blue reverberating lights, blood pouring from the ceiling sprinklers, path lights creating a distorted lighting effect and eerie screeching sounds, they come across dark corpses molding out of the ground and demonic holographic avatars appearing before them before running into Condemned and Incubo appearing out of randomly-opening pods behind them. At one point, Claire rescues Jill from a pod Incubo that spontaneously grabs her from behind and starts gnashing into her head. Upon finding launch codes and a missile silo blueprint, they enter the Control Room. Claire enters the launch code on the control deck, believing it to be a code to stop the viral missile launch, but instead launches a pod that captures her in doing so. Alex appears on the overhead projector screen, revealing that it was a trap. She then unleashes a toxin leaving Jill seeing blurred and distorted hallucinogenic images with only a revolving background door to guide her through the room. Jill follows a series of loops, encountering numerous horrifying glitched-out apparitions before proceeding into the room. However, a new series of scares awaits her as she encounters an exceptionally-straining set of hallucinogenic loops, apparitions, booby traps and maze-like puzzles. Mentally-stricken, Jill continues her search for Claire, but activates a new toxin that creates a ghostly whirldwind effect, often blinding her from the enemies lurking the hallways. Jill eventually finds her location and unearths Claire's pod via launch code, but gets part of Claire's copied consciousness transferred to herself via machinery. Informed that Claire is fading fast, her heartrate will too flatline if she doesn't find an antidote. With her vision impaired once again, Jill desperately searches the confines using her Genesis Scanner and manages to open a pair of viles containing the antidote. After freeing Claire and injecting both her and herself with the antidote, they head out the door leading straight into a Lovecraftian dungeon-like cave. Following the path of a druid-like figure, they navigate through the cave, but Jill is distraught when she suddenly loses Claire along the way. Separated by different loops, they encounter a distinct series of puzzles and enemies (including a three-headed Cuj'o). Jill eventually finds a man being subjected to a sacrificial blood ritual inside of a pool of blood by the pack of druids. Jill tries to save the man, but is attacked by "Evelyn" (demonic reincarnation of Eve from the Nevermore tape) as she rises out of the pool. The druids then begin to attempt their blood ritual on Jill, however, Claire rescues Jill by hacking the druids with a buzzsaw. After helping Jill back to her feet, they proceed through the narrows, but find it leads straight into a laser-filled hallway. Along the way, a gurney-strapped man is seen echoing familiar words uttered earlier ("help me"), revealing the cave to be a manifestation of a nightmare simulation. After evading the laser traps, Claire and Jill unlock a dungeon-like trap door leading straight into a room very much resembling the dining room from the Spencer Mansion. They search the premise for a pair of emblems, placing them into a nearby statue. However, the walls begin to spring to life, forming a giant caged enclosure around them as the room transforms itself into a giant cage-like maze. The walls also begin to slowly close in on them. Using teamwork, Jill and Claire claw their way through a series of obstacles, narrowly escaping the Mousetrap Puzzle before being crushed. They proceed through a wax-like hall leading straight into a gas-filled Boiler Room. They encounter horrific zombie apparitions along the way before a burning hand covered in fog grabs Claire's leg, revealing itself to be a Necromongul. Jill rescues Claire after dispensing of the creature and they continue into the Steam Room where they find themselves having to team up to fight through another caged maze involving blowing steam and other contraptions while being ambushed by Cadavra. Escaping the Steam Maze puzzle, Jill and Claire take a staircase located at the end of the Boiler Room leading straight into an underground cavern. Little-by-little, they explore the cavern, using carvings, notes and other clues to unlock secret tombs with deadly traps awaiting them. Finding an incinerator, elevator shaft with engraved passcode and emblems, they unlock a crevice leading straight to a garden amid a horrific set of Incubo rising out of quicksand. Jill and Claire find a bed of Stairway of the Sun flowers being harvested-along with notes from Ethan-before stumbling across a black SotS flower. They use it obtain a compound after running it through the incinerator before leaving via elevator using the shaft. Using the engraved code, Jill and Claire make their way into a secret Cryo Lab area filled with test tubes containing Incubo inside. They find themselves in another perilous situation as the monsters begin to break free of their confines after springing to life. Using stealth and other means, they bypass the swarming test tube monsters to navigate through the facility, obtaining the passcode to the adjacent DNA Room. While in the DNA Room, Claire runs the looted material through the nearby DNA scanner, and obtains a PGSA sniper rifle with an accompanying thermal scope attachment. However, they are met by the disturbing monitor footage. Dark Alex begins reciting the last stanza of Poe's The Raven while standing before gagged mannequins of Jill and Claire. Leading to their next clue, they search the premise, finding a hardcover of Poe's The Raven containing a vid file. After playing the file via computer, they learn the horrifying truth: Alex had inhabited Barry Burton's daughter, Natalia Korda's body via her transferred consciousness, which she had subsequently replaced with a modified cloning of the Baker's daughter, Eveline using the C-Virus, hence explaining her stark contrast in physical appearance. Continuing their journey, they proceed through a Storage Room-escaping a pack of zombies attempting to bite them through a wall of protoplasm before encountering them in the very next (unlocked) room along the way-into the next hallway. Claire then learns, via her updated Codex file, that this facility contains a monastery hidden within its infrastructure. Using a set of cranes, pulleys and other devices in the BL Main Chamber, they activate a series of platforms together, which they use to latch onto ladders in order to make it onto the laboratory rooftop. Encountering apparitions along the way, they manage to locate and break through the window leading to a hidden part of the facility containing Alex's location. Escaping through the window, they land in a secret hallway where they encounter Ada Wong, who had simultaneously been venturing through the same wing of the facility upon answering a secret call in Lanshiang. After learning of their close ties to Chris Redfield-familial and professional, respectively-upon revealing her working relationship she had with him in China, Jill warns Ada of Umbrella's plan to raid downtown Rhysport with the T-Incubo virus which could soon engulf all of New York City in mass panic and infection. With Ada set out to stop the planned viral missile launch, she unlocks the Control Room door using her hacking device in order to assist them in their hunt for Alex. While in the Control Room, they attempt to trace Alex's location using Claire's Codex. However, Alex crashes the Control Room central hub using an EMP, thus disabling all electronic equipment. Attempting to restore power to the main hub, they navigate through a hidden hallway by secondary means-ventilation system-leading right to the facility's power supply. After restoring power to the facility, they unlock a door leading back into the Control Room when Alex is seen watching in a window from many feet above. Providing them with a hint, Jill and Claire unlock a series of new doors using the Control Room's control booth in order to obtain access codes. Activating both a bridge and elevator pod from the central fuse, they unlock a vault leading into a hidden passage many stories high. Proceeding through a series of circular rooms, they make their way into the main shaft where they encounter a new foe, Juggernaut, a giant regenerative husk BOW with many underlying layers of chrysalid flesh who's heart rate is tied to the central hub. With a DNA cloning device creating an endless swarm of accompanying enemies, Jill goes to destroy the device, having to evade a series of laser wire traps along the way, while Claire battles the foe head on, the laser wires creating slowly-forming aggregates of himself via his dissected flesh. After defeating Juggernaut, they open 4 interconnected doors connected to the main shaft, each letting out clouds of haze, from which they manage to run, scan, and obtain a DNA blueprint containing access codes to the elevator in the 4th room, encountering swarms of enemies-including pod Incubo-along the way. Activating the pod elevator via the main hub using the access code, they unlock a series of trap doors where enemies surround them from all sides. Withstanding the monsters, they escape via the pod elevator after finally making its arrival, taking them to a secret hallway leading into the Furnace Room many feet below. Making their way inside a dilapidated room scattered with wooden furnaces, Jill and Claire complete a new series of side quests, unlocking a set of doors-each with enemies lurking inside-until they're able to obtain The Raven emblem key. Proceeding into a murky room filled with fog and eerie sounds, Claire stands apost as Jill suddenly falls through a suddenly-opening trap door in the ground. Leading her straight into a moat with the destroyed Queen Zenobia laying below, Jill completes a series of quests through the submarine-after obtaining a snorkel with a Manta safely guarding it-while Claire ventures through the facility, turning off the various gas pipes in order to track Jill's location and stand guard via her sniper rifle, encountering numerous horrific mutant apparitions jumping out at her through abstract mist along the way. With many horrors awaiting Jill, including various eels that try to devour her (much like the ones Claire encountered in the Symbiotic Maze), zombie mermaids, and psychedelic and floating apparitions of Alex across a set of tombs, Claire rescues her after opening the escape hatch as she's about to be dissected by a turbine at the far end of the submarine. Continuing into the main hall, Jill and Claire navigate a hall littered with scary paintings on the wall as they approach Alex's chamber. Once inside, Alex tauntingly greets them with a set of mind games-including disturbing apparitions of her that quickly vanish-before they encounter her. With swarms of enemies surrounding them, Claire agrees to fend off the Incubo and Pigheads while Jill fights Alex head on, insisting this is her fight in lieu of a score to settle with the Wesker family. Combating swarms of Mannequills chucked at her, terrifying apparitions used to buy Alex distractions (including molded heads trying to devour Jill through walls), telepathy, teleportation and other theatrics, Jill defeats Alex, blasting her into the burning fire place with her shotgun as she lunges through the air at her in a last-ditch effort. With Alex sent to her second fiery death, Jill and Claire receive reconnaissance from the remaining zombies, Incubo and Pigheads as Ada, onboard a B.S.A.A. rescue chopper, kicks a rope down to them and helps them escape. However, they are too late in their endeavors to stop the T-Incubo viral missile launch as they fly over a devastated Rhysport, the airborne cloud engulfing all of the uptown area. Epilogue Jill arrives at the Burton's house along with Claire. In response to her e-mail, she finally meets Barry. Distraught over his step daughter disappearance, Jill assures him they'll find her, hiding guilt over having secretly killed his daughter, knowing the truth about Natalia. Meanwhile, TerraSave security officer, Kyle Calahan meets with TerraSave CEO, Alan Richter at the TerraSave HQ. Informing them that the virus has hit Rhysport, he sends him on a rendezvous to meet new B.S.A.A. Alpha operative, Chet Allison on a mission to stop the outbreak before it's too late. In a post-credits sequence set sometime beforehand, Ada utters "duty calls" when she approaches the main office of the B.S.A.A. North American branch, revealing the whereabouts of her secret caller in China, though his/her identity remains a secret. Category:Episodic